Dinosaur prom
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Missing scenes/thoughts from the season 3 prom episode, centered on Brittana.


Season three's prom episode had far too little Brittana in it, so here's my rendition of what happened in and around the episode for them. I don't own anyone or anything.

* * *

"So, if we are having another prom, that means there's going to be another prom queen." Brittany said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Santana agreed.

"Are you gonna run again? I know you were a sad panda when you lost last year."

Santana considered. "I don't think so. I wanted to win last year because I thought it would make me be ready to come out. I don't think it would have helped anyway."

"Oh, okay." Brittany seemed a bit upset about this news.

"Why? Do you want to?"

"Well…um, actually I was thinking about running for prom king."

"Britt…you're a girl."

"I know, but they voted Kurt queen last year and he's a boy. And I read online that a girl in California or something was prom king. But if I was only going to do it if you were running for queen. Cause I wouldn't want anyone else to be your king."

"You know what, let's do it. They voted you president, and we haven't gotten slushied yet. You'd be an adorable prom king, Britt." She kissed her grinning girlfriend.

* * *

"Why isn't Brittany shopping with us, Santana?" Christy asked, holding up a hideous pink frilly dress.

"She has some idea that couples shouldn't shop for prom together. I think she's mixing it up with weddings, but whatever. She's going with some glee kids. And just…no on that dress."

"Which ones?" Quinn asked, thumbing through dresses.

"Uh, Kurt and Tina, I think, Mercedes maybe. Oh wow." She pulled out a red dress.

"You always wear red." Quinn pointed out.

"Well yeah, because I look AMAZING in it. Besides, Britt likes me in red." She blushed slightly. It was still weird to her to talk about her relationship with Brittany like it was a normal thing. But the three cheerleaders she was shopping with all looked like they thought it was cute.

* * *

"So…Brittany, you are running for prom king." Kurt said.

"Uh huh." The cheerleader said, sucking on her milkshake.

"So are we looking for a dress or a tux here?" he asked bluntly. "Frankly, I think you could pull off either, but I don't know what you want to do."

"Oh. I was going to get a dress. Do you think I should get a tux? Santana likes the way my legs look in short dresses though."

Tina giggled.

"Is that why you picked that short dress last year?" Mercedes asked.

"Totally. But maybe I can find something that's like, butchy, but still shows off my awesome legs."

Two hours later, Tina and Mercedes had their dresses, and they were headed to the tux rental place as soon as Brittany found something, which she was finding hard to do.

"I don't know Britt, I think all dresses are kind of… feminine just by definition." Tina said, after another failed suggestion.

"I know, I just…hang on. Look. What if I wore this skirt" she pulled a blue puffy one from a rack where it seemed rather out of place with the dresses "and then a tux shirt? Then it's like, girl on the bottom, boy on the top! That sounds kinky."

"That might actually work." Kurt agreed, picturing it in his mind. "I mean, the outfit, not the kinky threesome image."

They followed the cheerleader to the dressing room to try it on.

"Hey Britt?" Mercedes asked while they stood outside the stall. "You're like…bi, right? You still like guys, even though you're dating Santana?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean I like her so much that it's like…blinding, you know? I can't even think about liking anyone else right now."

Kurt made an "aw" face at Tina.

"So you don't like, miss guys?"

Brittany opened the door wearing the skirt.

"Do you miss Shane now that you're with Sam?"

"Well in some ways, yeah, but they're still both guys."

"Dating Santana or dating Artie…to me it's like dating Sam or dating Shane is for you. The fact that she's a girl and he's a boy isn't any more important than the fact that she can walk and he can't, or that he wears glasses and she doesn't."

She twirled. "You like the skirt? I like the skirt. I'm gonna get it." She decided.

"Do you miss…well you know." Tina blushed.

Brittany laughed. "Definitely not. Santana is like, a sex goddess." She winked as she closed the stall door again to get dressed.

"Oh ew, now I have that image in my head." Kurt whined.

* * *

Even though she was going to change into her Wilma Flintstone-like outfit really early on for her Dinosaur number, Brittany picked Santana up in her real prom outfit.

She rang the doorbell right at 5:30. Santana opened it before it even stopped ringing. She grinned.

"Brittany…you are so adorable." She said, taking in her girlfriend's outfit.

"And you are just so hot." Brittany said, openly letting her eyes wander down Santana's body and back up again.

Santana blushed. "Um, my mom wants to take pictures of us. Lame, right?"

"My mom _followed_ me here to take pictures. Even lamer."

Secretly, both girls loved that their moms were accepting their relationship.

"Brittany, can I come up now?" Mrs. Pierce hollered from the car. Mrs. Lopez appeared behind her daughter.

"Kate, is that you? Come on in, I set up the foyer so we could take pictures of the girls."

Santana rolled her eyes again, but grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed. She was the luckiest girl in Lima tonight.

They took pictures in the foyer, on the stairs, in front of the house, and would have gone out back for more had Brittany not reminded the mothers that they had a dinner reservation at 6.

"Okay okay, we just like seeing our girls so happy, okay?" Mrs. Lopez said.

"I know." Santana said, dropping Brittany's hand to hug her mother. "I want you to know how much it means to me that you are, you know, okay with this. That you treated this like any other prom date."

"I know, honey. I love you, and I know she loves you too. Now, you're staying over at that Kurt boy's house, right? No driving if you drink?"

Santana nodded. "We've got clothes to change into and stuff in Britt's car." Actually, she wasn't sure where they were going. Kurt had said something about a hotel room that they were getting for the stupid "anti-prom." He'd also said something about staying at his house. She had also thought about getting their own motel room. She figured they'd wing it, but her mother didn't need to know that.

"Okay, have a wonderful night, honey. I love you."

Brittany had gotten similar hugs from her mother, and she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her to the car. They laughed as they buckled in.

"Gosh, if I'd known she was going to be so okay with us, I would have come out sooner." Santana said, getting serious at the thought.

"Hey, baby, you weren't ready. It's okay. I waited for you." Brittany leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "But I'm glad you're ready for this prom. Let's go rock it!"

* * *

They arrived early, since Brittany wanted to check that the setup was good.

"Brittany, it's awesome. Great theme, babe." Santana said, checking out the food selection even though they'd just come from dinner, which Brittany had insisted on paying for. The other students were trickling in, and the DJ had just started playing. She let Brittany do her president thing and went to talk to some cheerios. She was just getting bored of them when she heard the first strains of "We R Who We R" which she was not embarrassed to admit she liked. Brittany didn't look too busy, she was just talking to Sue near the punch table.

"Babe, come dance with me." She grinned, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. Brittany followed her without a second thought.

A couple songs later, the first slow song came on. Brittany was a tiny bit concerned that Santana might freeze, but her girlfriend was out now, and she didn't hesitate to drape her arms around Brittany's neck and pull her close. The blonde girl grinned as she rested her hands on Santana's waist.

"Are you nervous for the voting?" Brittany asked. It was another slow song, and they were dancing while the class voted, having been the first in line to vote. When the song ended Santana was going to go find Quinn to count the votes.

"You know, I'm not, really. I'd love to win of course, but I don't really think they'll vote us prom royalty so I'm not expecting it. I don't really care, this night is amazing either way."

Brittany leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're always my queen."

* * *

Brittany hadn't really cared either, although she found herself strangely disappointed when they announced Finn's name. She felt better when it ended up being Rachel as prom queen though, because Rachel had been so sad lately. The way her girlfriend was looking at Quinn, she had a sneaking suspicion they were responsible for it, and she was happy Santana had finally made real friends with the Glee kids. She reluctantly stepped off the stage to watch Quinn and Santana sing.

Santana thought her heart would burst when Brittany started making "I love you" motions during her song. It was a good thing she was holding on to Quinn at the time, because it was all she could do not to jump off the stage and kiss her girlfriend right then. She settled for a sexy wink, but as soon as the song was over and the DJ took back over, she helped Quinn back into her wheelchair and then rushed down to the waiting Brittany.

"Now that that crap is over, let's PARTY!" She grabbed Brittany's hand and started dancing, never letting their bodies lose contact despite the fast beat.

* * *

All too soon, it was 11 pm and the chaperones started kicking students out of the gym.

"Afterparty at Kurt's?" Mercedes came up to them to ask. They looked at each other.

"Uh, we'll see." Brittany said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go see if Tina and Mike are coming."

"Do you want to go?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked coyly at the floor. "Well, we could go there. It would be fun. But um…in case we didn't want to…I got us a motel room." She looked back up at Santana. "We could go to the after party first, but we shouldn't drink much if we want to drive to the motel."

"Fuck Kurt's afterparty, let's go now." Santana grinned. "Now that we're out and have stupid open door policies we have NOT had enough alone time."

"That's what I thought you'd say. I just have to make sure they don't need me here anymore, I'll be right back, okay?" She left Santana with a peck.

Mercedes came back followed by Mike and Tina. "So y'all in?"

Santana blushed. "Um…we're going to um, do our own thing. You have fun though."

"Your own thing? Ooh, did you get a room?" Mercedes poked her.

"Maybe. None of your business."

Tina and Mercedes grinned at each other. Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay, Britt got us a room, and we haven't had much time alone lately, and we see you gleeks all the time, so yes, I'ma go gets my mack on instead, okay?"

"Have a good night Santana." Tina said, pulling Mike away with Mercedes following.

Santana swore she heard one of them say "sex goddess" as they walked away, but she couldn't figure out why they would say that, so she just shook her head and looked around for Brittany.

"All set, Madam President?" she asked jokingly as the blonde bouncily returned, carrying their purses.

"Ready if you are, First Lady."


End file.
